Variable pulley transmissions are well known in the art; generally, the majority of prior art applications of such devices are for uses other than for passenger cars. Because of the energy crisis, coupled with the high price of fuel, emphasis is being placed on relatively low-powered, small, low-cost passenger vehicles which are capable of obtaining high mileage per gallon of fuel. For such usage, the variable pulley transmission is ideal. Additionally, such a transmission offers an unlimited number of speed ratios throughout its range.